Kelpie
Kelpie is a demon in the series. History In Celtic mythology, a Kelpie is said to be a supernatural water horse that haunts rivers and lakes in Scotland and Ireland. Its mane is black, but its skin is said to be cold as death. It is said to lure mortals into water, specifically young children, into drowning so it can eat them. The kelpie tempts children to ride on its back, and once the victims fall for the trap, the kelpie's skin is said to become adhesive. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Element Race *Megami Tensei II: Fairy Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Element Race (''MT) / Fairy Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Fairy Race *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fairy Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Beast Race *Persona 5: Strength Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2:Fairy Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Kelpie can be contracted in the Nakano field. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A group of Kelpies that resided in the Ueno region until Pellaidh forced them out. They act as a bridge for certain humans to cross the Kanda River near Ueno. They have a vendetta against Pellaidh for his previous actions alongside the humans and offer Flynn a deal in exchange for bringing them his head. After obtaining his head, the head Kelpie tosses it to his brethren to be eaten. Afterwards he offers to act as a bridge whenever the Samurai need one for helping them. Hostile Kelpies appear in Shibuya and later in Midtown. They can teach Flynn the Diarama and Tarunda skills through their Demon Whisper. Kelpie may evolve into Valkyrie starting at level 42. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Kelpie can be found within the Sky Tower. It can teach the Tarunda, Diarama and Trafuri skills through its Demon Whisper. Kelpie benefits from learning healing and support skills. Kelpie is also capable of transforming into Valkyrie at level 39. ''Persona 5'' Kelpie is the first Persona of the Strength Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kamoshida's Palace and the Aiyatsbus area of Mementos, with the title "Mad Marsh Horse." It is the only Persona to learn the Resist Brainwash skill and the first Persona to learn Sukukaja. When itemized through an Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Kelpie will yield a Terror Claw skill card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Mermount, he has the power WaterBoost. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Compulsory Battle (Assembly of Nihilo)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Diarama\Innate Tarunda\Innate Trafuri\37 |Evolveinto= Valkyrie |Evolveintolevel= 42 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Sage: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Sage: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Irish Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Celtic Mythology Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas